Sims Medieval Character Biographies
by Alex DeLyan
Summary: A compilation of biographies I wrote about the lives of my Sims from the sims medieval game, with dramatic effects added to make it sound more interesting


A/N: GROWING UP WITH THE SIMS I USED TO DOCUMENT THER 'LIVES' ON PAPER. NO, YOU DIDNT MISREAD. I ACTUALLY WROTE DOWN EVERY DETAIL. EARLIER THIS WEEK, I DUG UP AN ENTIRE ARCHIVE IVE DECIDED TO SHARE WITH YOU! FAIR WARNING, I ACTUALLY GAVE THEM BIRTH YEARS AND DECIDED WHAT TIME THE GAME OF SIMS MEDIEVAL WAS SET IN. NOT YOUR AVERAGE FANFIC, NOT A STORY. BASED ON ACTUAL SIMS AND ACTUAL NPCs SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... LET THE CRINGE BEGIN! (PS. THIS GUYS BASICALLY THE LORD BYRON OF THE SIMS UNIVERSE)

Name: Jasper Williams (o.m.g)

Mother: Diana Williams

Date of Birth: 1231

Father: Tim Williams

Place of Birth: Jorauta (my kingdom)

Born to a middle-class family, Jasper was taught poetry from an early age, and knew he would like to study it in further depth later in life. At seventeen years of age, Jasper was sent away to learn literature at Ticktop, where he began a relationship with the young dignitary Emalia (I didn't choose her name) but the dalliance ended soon after she became the timelady and Jasper returned to Jorauta. Having been schooled by the wise scholars of Ticktop, Jasper rented a room at the local tavern in town, where he earned a reputation for being fond of the drink and having an excitable persona as well as a burning desire for adventure and party. (my take on why the kingdom bard lives there. might give it a name later). Just six months on from writing his first play, The Law of the Land, he met the new resident merchant, Leah DaFubre (I'm thinking what your thinking) with whom he began a long-term relationship. At the age of 21, and three years of cultivating his love for Leah, the pair married and had their first child, Daniel. Thrilled with the baby boy, Williams was inspired to write a poem, summarising his son's appearance, demeanour and early behaviour. Daniel, the poem was often recited in the tavern for the next couple of weeks following the birth. Eager to expand their family, Leah was soon pregnant with her second child, Robin, another boy. The son was made Peteran like his parents, who hurriedly brought a third child into the world, Adrian. All three boys were taught the mechanics and dynamics of money, how to make, manage and store it. Leah drowned in a stream in 1259, leaving behind her children to be cared for by her parents, and Jasper a widower who sank into a deep depression following her untimely passing. Only Morwenna, the barkeep who had come to know him well after years of dishing up drinks for him, noted his sullen behaviour and particularly excessive alcohol consumption. After time had took its course, Jasper's pain began to heal, his thirtieth birthday passed and shortly after his marriage to Morwenna, his popularity swiftly picked up sharply, and his literature became much appreciated by the vastly growing number of people who could read. Under Morwenna's watchful eye, Jasper maintained a steady, healthy diet and enjoyed a Peteran lifestyle, but his morals were gradually controlled entirely by the barmaid. Their relationship had been a celibate affair, no physical contact had been involved much and eventually, his readership and audience began to decline and reduce. The marriage ended in bitter divorce in 1261 after two years and no children. Jasper slipped back into his old habits, abandoning the devout faith he had adopted over the past two years. As the Tredony vs. Aarbyville progressed favouring the pirates, more sailors and buccaneers from Aarbyville filtered into Jorauta seeking to establish a firm alliance with King Darius (I like weird names, ok?), who had already made clear his wish to arm the pirate hordes and Jasper, who still communicated after the breakdown of their marriage, decided to welcome the pirates by hosting a party at the tavern, attended by many notable figures of the Red Fleet, including legendary female pirate, Captain Argahad (again, I didn't choose the names of the NPCs.) Jasper and Argahad's marriage produced one child. Jacques was the only son to result of their affair, and when Jasper accepted a piratical tour with Argahad lasting four months to garner his inspiration for his fifteenth play, the child was cared for by merchant, family-friend, fellow pirate and lodger, Jennifer McGowan, who Jasper would later marry. Williams arrived at the Jorautan docks four months after departure with new mistress, Orella in tow and received a royal pardon publicly, although the king who secretly supported the Black Fleet, lavished gifts, prizes and awards upon Jasper for his contributions to the war effort and praised his military service. While he was away at sea, Jasper witnessed and took part in the capture of seven shipments of consortium armour, weapons and supplies. When the couple returned ashore, they disbanded their union and their son, Jacques was sent to live in the woods with Peteran monks who taught him religion, culture, and art. Meanwhile, Jasper pursued a marriage with Orella, Argahad's understudy whom he met and fought alongside aboard Argahad's vessel, the Sticky Flower. In this marriage, Jasper fathered two children, Daisy and Shane, who both lived with their father and helped around the tavern for he majority of their lives. As he neared closer to forty, something which scared him more than the prospect of dying, Jasper decided to write a poem summarising his thirty-eight years of life. His memoirs were captured brilliantly and his readership experienced a soar, similar to the rise he experienced eight years previously. In the late spring of 1270, he was confronted by an angry, vengeful seventeen-year old Daniel, who he hadn't seen in over a decade and had been poisoned by vicious lies from his maternal grandparents. The enraged youngster almost set the tavern ablaze during the six months he spent in his father's company. Daniel was expelled from Jorauta by the king and Jasper visited him occasionally to calm the boy's temper. By 1271, just some months off from forty, he started a relationship with Jennifer McGowan, and they later married after his separation and divorce from Orella was finalised. Shortly after cementing a reputation as a go-to-guy for fixing pirate raids, the ever patient King Darius passed away, suspected to have been poisoned by an enemy of the Black Fleet. His death spelled the end of an era for pirate culture in Jorauta, as his forcefully pro-Consortium daughter Saskia replaced her father. Jasper could no longer entertain his audiences with tales of adventure upon the high seas, as the fashion changed, and the readership Williams had cultivated during his career started to prefer plays and sonnets about the courageous valour of the noblemen who protected Tredony's interests. His new bride was forced into hiding following the mass executions of hundreds of pirates and gave birth to Jasper's sixth child, Dean, in a cave off the coast of Effenmont. Jennifer survived the brutal onslaught and was returned safely to Jorauta, her child healthy and the pirate hunters none the wiser of her illegal activity. Jasper was diagnosed with a mysterious illness at the age of fifty, and was consigned to the comfort of his bed just four years later as his condition worsened. No longer able to leave his own home, it became even more difficult for Jasper to write successful poems, but he managed to publish a series of poems in 1286, only a year before he succumbed to the sickness. His children all attended his funeral, including Daniel, who had been allowed a one-time grant of access to the city by Queen Saskia. Cause of Death: ? Date of Death: 1287 A/N: Congratulations for surviving it this far! Obviously not all of that happened IN THE GAME, but I added a few extra details from my imagination to make the whole story sound a bit more interesting. Might publish this into an actual story one day, if I can be bothered. Next up is the enigmatic King Darius... the doc manager isn't working properly and I cant be bothered to go through all thie and edit it because I'm VERY TIRED, thank you very much have a beautiful night.


End file.
